For years, a golf handicap (i.e., a numerical value) has been used to indicate an individual's ability to play golf based on tee box location of a particular golf course. For example, the United States Golf Association (USGA) developed a handicap system (i.e., the USGA Handicap System™) that allows individuals to compete with each other on any golf course, regardless of their skill level, by providing a type of normalized golf score. In particular, the USGA's handicap formula is made up of a series of calculations, which take into account an individual's handicap based on multiple factors such as an Equitable Stroke Control™ Score (or the adjusted gross score), a Course Rating™, a Slope Rating®, and the average value of all Slope Ratings® (e.g., 113). While other golf standard organizations, governing bodies, and/or rule establishing entities such as the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews (R&A) and the Royal Canadian Golf Association use different handicap systems for playing golf outside of the United States and Mexico, none of the handicap systems mentioned above incorporates a rating associated with golf equipment used by an individual to play golf into the calculation of a golf handicap.